Adrien Doesn't Know
by inudigifan201
Summary: Chat is tired of just being a friend with benefits with Marinette. based off a song titled Scotty Doesn't Know. a MariChat fic. sin!
1. Adrien actually does know

so... I was listening to some old music I have on a USB flash drive (cuz my computer is dying!) and came across a song... **Scotty Doesn't Know** by Lustra. and then the image of the narrator being Chat and Scotty as Adrien came to mind. (oh dear god my mind) anyway... I had to get it down... enjoy

* * *

Ch, 1. Adrien actually does know, but don't tell Scotty.

How could she know? How could anyone know? He couldn't blame anyone for not knowing. He was the one in the wrong here. But, he never felt more right in his life.

So he was using his alter ego to get laid. What boy didn't dream of that? His civilian self was more or less a cowered when it came to girls. Much less one girl. The one girl that had been haunting his thoughts since the day they met.

He had her secret figured out a long time ago, but because he still respected her, he held his tongue on the matter. His tongue that often found itself making her moan in pleasure. Best way to keep a secret.

He knew very well of her crush on his civilian self, but that just made him want her more. Especially after she told him why she liked him.

Their whole affair started out innocent enough. He wanted to get to know her better without her mask but he didn't want to freak her out, so he wore his. But, after some time, he realized that when he said he loved the girl under the mask… he didn't know how right he was. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was more irresistible than her alter ego Ladybug and he wanted her all to himself. He had to be her lover. He had to pleasure her in any and every way he could think of. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't express his feelings. He couldn't believe how blind he had been for so long.

So, one day, he looked her in the eyes and told her he wanted to kiss her. She laughed at first, but after a few minutes of giggles she decided to humor him. She thought she would feel nothing, but she was wrong. She kissed him back just as passionately as he kissed her.

And so began their romance.

The morning sun shone down her skylight in her room giving her skin a bit of a glow. He smiled when he opened his eyes. He stroked her bare back lovingly as she slept. He didn't have the heart to wake her. But, at the same time, he wanted to tell her good morning in his own special way. She turned over and stretched to life. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning Chat." She didn't even bother to cover herself with the sheets.

He kissed her forehead. "Happy Birthday Princess." His Eiffel tower was on the ready if she allowed him to have his way with her this morning. Which, she most likely would. She usually did. His lips moved down to her neck. "Want my present now? Or do you want to wait till tonight?" He pressed his lips softly and tenderly to her skin. He caught a whiff of her skin and melted. Even after making her sweat the night before and getting his sweat all over her, she still smelled like fresh baked cookies. And it was her skin and not the bakery below. But, the bakery didn't help his hunger for her at all.

She giggled a little. God he loved the sound of her laughter. "Didn't I do you twice on your birthday? I also knitted you a sweater too."

He smiled and kissed her neck again. "And it's my favorite sweater. Very soft…" He licked her. "And warm…" He pressed his lips a tad harder, but still very gentle, as she moaned.

She grabbed his chin and brought his face up to her's. He gave her a devilish smile. Every time felt like the first for him. He didn't know if he could ever get used to her bedroom eyes. But, he didn't want to get bored with her. He wanted his passion for her to last long into their twilight years; and longer… till death do they part.

Yes, he wanted to marry her. He wanted to father her children. He wanted nothing less than her happiness and love. He had thought about it for a long time now. Perhaps now would be a good time to bring it up.

"Chat…" She parted her lips with a smile and breathed his name. Her legs shifted under the sheets to signal him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

God! He was putty in her hands. He had to please her now.

He leaned in and kissed her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his synthetic cat ears. Even though those ears weren't real, they still seemed to have nerve endings and functioned as ears as well. Every time she rubbed them, a delightful chill went down his spine and an uncontrollable purr would escape his lips. Today was no exception.

He broke their passionate make out session and chuckled. "Hey now, I'm supposed to be pleasuring you here, not the other way around."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "It's my birthday, and I want you to have a good time too."

He smiled softly. "As you wish Princess." He continued to kiss her.

It wasn't long before he was thrusting his Eiffel Tower into her and making her moan and grab the sheets. He made a point to message her shoulders since he was kinda holding onto them. He could feel himself about to blow his load… and he forgot to wear a condom. Did he want to risk getting her pregnant and unload in her? Or did he want to make her change her sheets? The sheets sounded like a better option.

He wanted to give her children, but not yet. Now was not the time to make her a mother.

He pulled out just in time.

"Chat!" She groaned. She sighed. "You forgot a condom didn't you?" She could feel the goop that came out of him between her legs.

He chuckled nervously. "Won't make the same mistake twice Princess. I'll remember one next time."

She rolled her eyes and sat up. "You better. I'm not ready to be a mother yet… besides…"

"Yeah, I'd rather us be married first anyway too." He cut in.

She sighed. "Chat." She pouted and looked him in the eyes.

He frowned and rolled his eyes. "Right… Adrien."

She grimaced a little. "That and I don't know who you are under the mask. And you and I aren't really together."

She was right. How could she know that the man she had a crush on and the man that loved her at night were one in the same. It would never work out between them if he didn't tell her the truth. He had to tell her the truth. Their affair had been going on long enough and he craved an actual relationship with her. He wanted to take her out on real dates. He wanted to spoil her. He wanted to hold her hand and kiss her in public. He wanted the whole world to know that she was the love of his life. There was just one problem. He knew she would accept his civilian self, but without the mask… all his confidence was out the window.

She got up to take a shower. He took this opportunity to grab his suit and boots. Honestly, he wanted to join her in the shower, but he knew that would be pushing his luck. He knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm going out Princess."

"Ok." She responded. "See you later."

Now, to figure out how to tell her the whole truth.


	2. Fiona isn't the only one right Marinett

so... I was listening to some old music I have on a USB flash drive (cuz my computer is dying!) and came across a song... **Scotty Doesn't Know** by Lustra. and then the image of the narrator being Chat and Scotty as Adrien came to mind. (oh dear god my mind) anyway... I had to get it down... enjoy

* * *

Ch, 2. Fiona isn't the only one; right Marinette?

"Happy Birthday Marinette!" One of their classmates called out. "Happy Birthday Mari!" Another called.

"Happy Birthday Girl." Alya hugged her. "Finally the big one eight huh?"

Marinette giggled a little. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm a few months younger than most of our class." She had her hair up in a sophisticated bun which gave her an older, more mature look. She wore a shorter version of her favorite black jacket she wore when she was 14, a white tank top, a pink pleated skirt with brown leggings underneath, and a pair of pink flats.

Adrien smiled up at her with a soft grin. "Happy Birthday Marinette. Can I treat you to a Birthday lunch?" He did it! He asked her out! He couldn't believe he did it.

She blushed. "S-Sure."

He smiled wider. She was so cute when she blushed. The red in her cheeks made his heart soar.

He had to make sure he would give her his all later that night… after he put on a condom. He even bought a box on his way to school and stuffed them in his back pack. He wasn't going to forget again.

He had used his last one the night before and they were kinda a single use kind of thing.

The rest of the morning went fine. Although, Nathaniel had drawn and gave Marinette her own comic book staring a super hero he created in her image. Adrien glared at him the whole time Nathaniel was explaining his gift. He did this every year. Nathaniel's comics were actually published and quite popular. He always gave her the original copy… signed.

Nathaniel's royalty checks were rather large. So, he almost had as much money in his bank account as Adrien… almost. Modeling was a bit higher paying. Adrien actually got to keep ten percent of what he made. He mainly used his paychecks to buy cheese for Plagg and condoms for himself and used his family credit card for everything else. He couldn't let his father know about his unscrupulous extra-curricular activities with the girl of his dreams or about Plagg.

He didn't know which was more incriminating. Cheese or condoms? Either way he would be dead if his father saw where his money went.

But, it was now lunch time and he was taking her to a quaint little bistro not too far from the school.

She had a glow about her, probably from the morning's escapades and her shower. But still, he was putty and was pretty sure he was drooling. He could chalk it up to him being hungry, but he knew she deserved the truth.

He smiled up at her as she handed the menu to the waitress after they ordered. "You know we don't really spend much time together… just you and me." He began. "Actually… there's been something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"Marinette! Is that you?" A male voice came to their attention.

He looked up and saw the artist who sculpted the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue.

She smiled and waved at him. "Hello Theo. How are you?" She was too nice for her own good.

The artist, Theo, smiled back. "I'm good. How are you? You still in school?"

Adrien gripped his glass of water and cleared his throat before he took a sip. What kind of question was that? _'You still in school?'_ That was none of his bees wax. He sat his water down.

The whole world knew by now how jealous Adrien, as well as Chat for that matter, could get. But, Theo did cross the line.

Theo backed away a bit.

Marinette looked back and forth at both of them before she turned back to Theo. "It's my birthday today. And I'm a senior." She answered. "Adrien's treating me to lunch."

Adrien smiled vilely. _'Paws off my Princess pal! She's not interested!'_

Theo nodded. "Nice, happy birthday." He pulled out a business card. "Give me a call sometime. That is, when you get tired of school boys." He walked away.

Adrien silently fumed. How could he just do that in front of him?! That guy had some nerve.

Marinette looked back at him and put the card under her water. "You were saying you've been wanting to tell me something?" She raised an eyebrow in hopes of calming him down. She could almost see the smoke coming from his ears.

He let go of the fork he had bent and gazed into her eyes. "Oh right." He cleared his throat in a nonthreatening manor. He held her hand from across the table. They both blushed. "Marinette I…"

He was cut off by their waitress bringing them their food.

Marinette smiled wide as she let him go and grabbed the plate that was being handed to her. "Oh good I'm starving."

He sighed as he grabbed his plate. "Me too."

It was as if the universe was against him telling her the much deserved truth. They weren't allowed a moment alone. Paparazzi, his fan girls, and a few people wanting autographs wouldn't let them eat in peace.

And the walk back to school wasn't all that much better. One of his modeling rivals stopped them on the street and started flirting with her.

Adrien was proud of her though, she rejected the sleaze ball. He could tell all his rival wanted from her was her body; the guy was a womanizer. But, Marinette was off limits.

Sure, Adrien was guilty of wanting her body too, but he also wanted her heart and happiness. He wanted to give her the world. His world. And that was something he knew his rival would never do. He treated women like trophies. Adrien vowed to never treat Marinette like that. He vowed to treat her like the goddess she was. He already had worshiping the dirt she walked on down.

He was thankful when they got back to school. They could finally have a moment alone… maybe. He was more thankful that the mayor shipped Chloe off to boarding school… for her safety. So, she couldn't interrupt. They sat in the empty classroom. He decided to sit next to her until Alya came back. It was now or never.

"Marinette?" He gazed into her eyes again. She looked back at him with a smile as she set down her sketch book that she had just pulled out of her backpack. He elected to hold her hand again. "Marinette I've been trying to tell you something all morning."

She blushed as she noticed him blushing. "Yes?" She gave him her full attention.

"Bro! You gotta see this!" Nino burst into the classroom with a smile. Adrien grumbled under his breath. _'Perfect timing bro. Real perfect.'_


	3. Marinette needs to know

so... I was listening to some old music I have on a USB flash drive (cuz my computer is dying!) and came across a song... **Scotty Doesn't Know** by Lustra. and then the image of the narrator being Chat and Scotty as Adrien came to mind. (oh dear god my mind) anyway... I had to get it down... enjoy

* * *

Ch, 3. Marinette needs to know

Nino ruined the moment for a parade. A parade! A parade… in the middle of the day? Once he realized that the floats were red and black it dawned on him. The parade was for his Princess. The city was celebrating her birthday. He had forgotten that they, as their alter egos, had publicly announced their birthdays. Mainly because the mayor and Chloe wouldn't leave them alone about it.

Nino smiled as he watched the floats. "I totally forgot it was Ladybug's birthday today."

Marinette shrugged. "I hope she has a good one. I hope she gets to spend today with friends, family and loved ones."

Nino gasped. "Oh My God! Marinette! You totally share your birthday with Ladybug!"

She shrugged again. "Not that big of a deal, lots of people share my birthday."

"I share my birthday with Chat Noir." Adrien saw an opportunity and took it. Perhaps he should just start dropping hints to the truth since he couldn't seem to outright tell her because the universe just hated him today.

"Sweet." Nino smiled.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Class wise anyway. Social wise, Adrien wanted to claw out the entire male population of the school's eyes out. Was today "Flirt with Marinette right in front of Adrien day" or something?

However, Nino and Iven were safe from his jealous wrath. They kept to their girlfriends, but were still nice and told Mari happy birthday. They could live… for now.


	4. Happy Birthday Marinette

so... I was listening to some old music I have on a USB flash drive (cuz my computer is dying!) and came across a song... **Scotty Doesn't Know** by Lustra. and then the image of the narrator being Chat and Scotty as Adrien came to mind. (oh dear god my mind) anyway... I had to get it down... enjoy

funny thing... I had the whole story done before I posted the first chapter.

* * *

Ch, 4. Happy Birthday Marinette

The last bell rang and Adrien was carted off to his busy afternoon schedule. He hated how he had a motorcycle license, as well as a motorcycle that his father hated, and he still had to be picked up every day by the family limo. At least his old man let him walk to school… finally.

But he couldn't get out of his piano lesson and photoshoot. He kinda wished an akuma attacked. But those were few and far between these days.

It wasn't until after dinner when he finally got his nightly freedom. He was suited up and out the window as soon as he made sure he was alone. But, not before grabbing a small jewelry box with a pink ribbon on it and putting it in his pocket.

He was on her balcony in no time knocking gently on her skylight.

"Come in." She answered.

He jumped down and into the main area of her room where he found her behind her sewing machine.

He smiled. "What'cha making Princess?"

"A dress." She pulled it off the machine and snipped some thread. She held it up to show him. "What do think so far?"

It was a light pink number with black accents and lace. He smiled and pulled the small box out of his pocket. "I think it would look purrrrfect on you." He slid the box across her desk. "And perfect with my gift."

She raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have to get me anything." She sat the dress down and picked the box up. She opened it and her eyes fell on a white gold chain with a small rounded diamond hanging on it. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

He smiled and blushed. "Well, try it on! I wanna know if it fits."

She stood up and walked over to her vanity. She took the necklace out of its box and put it around her neck.

He smiled wide. "Purrrrfect fit!"

She fiddled with the diamond. "This must have cost a fortune."

He chuckled. "Please Princess, you're worth every penny and more."

She pouted. "Chat! You didn't steal this or anything did you?"

He was taken aback. "What?" He felt some-what offended. But then it dawned on him. She didn't know. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Princess. I paid for that necklace fair and square. I'm a super hero for crying out loud. This cat is on the up and up. I can show you the receipt if you want. I bought it online from the jewelry store so I wasn't sure if it was gonna fit."

"Online?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "When I finally had time to myself to purchase it, the physical store was closed. I'm a very busy kitty under this mask." He gave her a wink.

"Ah." She nodded.

He gave her a sweet smile as he took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Actually, I've been trying to tell you that all day."

She blinked, but didn't back away. "What?"

He breathed a small chuckle. "The truth Princess. I've been trying to tell you the truth. I'm tired of being quite… about everything."

She shook her head. "But I haven't seen you since this morning."

"Yes you have." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Plagg, claws in." The familiar flash of green surrounded him and she closed her eyes. He rubbed her eyes with his now gloveless hands and smiled. "Princess, please open your eyes. I want you to know who I am."

"Chat I…" She opened one eye and thought it was playing a trick on her. She rubbed both her eyes and then opened them again. "Adrien?" All the color in her body went to her face.

He continued to give her a warm heartfelt smile. "Would I ever lie to you Bugaboo?"

Her eyes widened. "You know?" She gasped.

"I've known for a little over three years now. But, Princess, hear me out. Ladybug is not why I like you." He rubbed her red cheek. "Marinette, you are the girl I fell in love with and the more I got to know you, the harder I fell." He gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I love you. I've loved you since the day we met."

She began to breathe heavily. "You've been… Adrien… Chat… same person… this whole time?" She turned white. "OH MY GOD! We've fucked!" She continued to breathe heavy. "A lot!"

He smiled, rolled his eyes, and breathed a chuckle. "Yes Princess." He gave her a wink. "We have." He gave her a devilish smile. "Although, it was your idea in the first place." He sighed. "And if it's any consolation Princess, I've been making love to you this entire time."

She blushed. "Adrien?"

"Yes Princess?" He gently kissed her neck.

She moaned. "Make love to me."

He smiled as he continued to kiss her neck. "As you wish. Happy Birthday Princess."


	5. The lyrics that inspired it all

**so... since a lot of you probably haven't heard the song... here are the lyrics. although, you could also look it up on YouTube.**

 **"Scotty Doesn't Know" by Lustra**

Hey!

Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fionna and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday.

She tells him she's in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still shes on her knees, and...

Scotty doesn't know, oh.  
Scotty doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

Fionna says she's out shopping,  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping.

Cause Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
So don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.

Fionna's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Cause Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...

The parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz...

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.

I did her on his birthday.

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...

Scotty will know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Scotty,  
Gonna tell him myself.

Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to go!

Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know...  
Scotty's gotta go!


End file.
